Together Forever
by linad181
Summary: When the woman you love can't be with you forever. Character DEATH, one shot only. Had the idea come to me. First fan fic ever. I REGRET NOTHING!


*Standard disclaimer of me not owning Moonlight or any of the characters.

First fan fiction, please review. Thank you.

Waking up was always an enjoyable experience for Beth since often times she woke up in the protective arms of her husband. Mick St. John, or Bruce Braddingway as he was now known having reinvented his identity years ago when he hit the big three digits, smiled at her as he gave her a soft kiss, "Good morning Love."

She smiled back, the wrinkled tired lines of her face lifting, "Good morning Mick, excuse me, Bruce." She laughed, "I'll never get used to that."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean."

She got up and went into the bathroom, giving her husband of 50 years another smile. She looked in the mirror as she stepped into the extravagant room, seeing the 85-year old woman she'd become staring back at her. She smiled at herself, time had been kind to her, though she had the obvious age marks, wrinkles and a liver spot or two, she was still very pretty even in her old age.

She came back out, and looked at Mick as he continued to lay shirtless in bed. "Did you happen to get any freezer time last night?" She asked her 135-year old vampire husband.

He nodded as he got up, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around his fragile wife. He had to watch himself even more carefully, never apply too much pressure for fear of easily hurting her. They had long ago discussed him turning her, but as much as she loved Mick and would enjoy spending forever with him, the idea of watching all her friends and loved ones grow old and die while she remained vibrantly youthful stopped her. Mick, disappointed as he was because of the fact that he would have to watch the only person he'd ever truly loved go through what she herself did not want to see. They'd had their ups and downs in 50 years of marriage, but he stood by her, protected her, and loved her the entire time.

He walked with her down to the dining room where the house cook had already laid out a breakfast for them: a decently portioned meal for her, and his obligatory tall glass of blood, A-positive of course. In the intervening years they had moved from LA to Spokane, WA, smaller than LA, but gave them plenty of space to hide in plain sight. He'd bought the large mansion and they had a few employees, all vampire friendly, that were there mainly to help take care of Beth (despite her many objections) when Mick was out of the house on business.

After breakfast Mick went to get ready, coming back into the living room to give her a kiss, "I have to go now, I'll see you later alright?"

She nodded with a smile and kissed him back, "Cya."

He gave her one last smile before heading out to his car to go down to his office and check on some cases that he currently had running. His name may have changed, but he was still a PI, it was the one thing he did well and being what he was helped out a lot with his job.

It also helped keep his mind off of Beth and her advancing age. His wife was still beautiful, but she was mortal. He'd given up trying to change her mind about turning her, eventually succumbing to her argument. Mick didn't know how he was going to take her death, so he usually pushed that thought far from his mind and focused on the here and now.

Fate, unfortunately, always has other ideas.

A little after noon his phone rang and he picked it up absentmindedly, "Bruce Braddingway, PI."

"_Mr. Braddingway! It's Tiffany_," said his maid over the line, he could tell she was frantic and he immediately got worried.

"What is it Tiffany? What's wrong?"

"_It's Beth, she's taken a fall. We need you home now._"

Mick had stopped listening as soon as she said his wife's name. "I'll be there shortly." He hung up and rushed out of his office at break neck speed, down to his car and headed home in much the same manner.

When he got home Mick didn't know what to expect. He rushed towards their bedroom where he could already hear the medical equipment. "What's going on? What happened?" He asked, freaking the doctor out, as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"She, um, she was taking a shower and slipped in the tub. She has a class-2 skull fracture, possible concussion, and organ damage from the fall."

Rounding on Tiffany who was in the room he was quickly in front of her, his eyes silver and his fangs bared, "Where were you?! Why weren't you helping her! What the fuck do I pay you for?!"

Tiffany cowered at her bosses vamped-out face, "P-please, sir. I t-tried, b-b-but you know how sh-she can be sometimes."

He panted hard, "Leave," he managed to finally hiss out at her. She quickly scrambled out of the room and get out of the house as soon as she could.

"Bruce," the doctor said as he came over, "It's alright, this was an accident. Nobody could have done anything," he put a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

Mick shrugged it off and went back to his wife's side, holding onto her hand.

* * *

Three days later when the whole house heard the anguished roar of their vampire employer they knew what had happened: Beth had finally slipped from this world and into the next.

The day after that Mick dismissed his entire staff, but left them each massive severance checks, including Tiffany. He went to his computer and opened a new email to send to his long time friend and fellow vampire Josef.

He wrote:

_Dear Josef,_

_I want to say thank you for all the years of friendship, they meant more to me than you'll ever know. But Beth is dead now. She's gone. This was one thing I couldn't save her from and I can't bare the thought of going on through eternity without her. You can't stop me and by the time you get this I'll be dead._

_I'm going to be with my Beth, if we couldn't be together in undeath as vampires, then we'll be together in death as spirits._

_Goodbye my friend, and brother,_

_Mick_

He hit the send button and closed his computer. He made sure that the house was empty, locked and no fire alarms were set. He went over to Beth, grabbing her now cold hand, once more. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, "I'm coming Love, and for now and for always I'll be with you."

He grabbed the candle on the end table next to her and tossed it at the curtains, they almost instantly caught on fire. In the time he had he took the wedding ring off her finger and put it on his own ring finger. As the fire swept across the room Mick steeled himself as eternity finally came to an end for him.

* * *

Josef stepped through the burnt remains of the mansion. He bottled his emotions, trying not to let them spill over the death of his friend. When he came to the bedroom he could see the remains of the bedframe, Beth's remains having already been removed.

He looked around, his fist shaking, as he looked next to the bed and saw a pile of ash on the floor. He kneeled next to it and scooped some into a small vial he had. As he moved the vial through the ash though he noticed something. He picked it up and saw that it was their wedding rings; such was the intensity of the fire they had fused together.

He choked back a sob and said, "You stupid pair of idiots," he stood back up, "Rest in peace." He then turned and walked out.


End file.
